


Ordering Takeout

by seekergeek



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Depression, Gen, sga flashfic challenge - phone calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekergeek/pseuds/seekergeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Chang picked up line three. "Chang's Express, can I take your order please?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordering Takeout

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the number of takeout boxes on Weir's coffee table in the episode 'The Return Part One'

Lee Chang picked up line three. "Chang's Express, can I take your order please?"  
  
On the other end of the line he heard some discreet nose blowing and then a woman clearing her throat and saying in a tear-stained voice, "Um, yes. I'd like, I'd like a..." Some shuffling of paper and a sniffle came over the line. "I'd like the shrimp and snow peas and um..." He heard another sniffle. "and the uh, hot and sour soup and a double order of fried bananas."  
  
He put the order into the computer and asked, "Would you like fried rice or steamed rice with that?"  
  
Another sniffle preceded, "Um, steamed please."  
  
"Would you like that delivered?" he then asked after he'd clicked on the steamed rice option.  
  
"Yes, thank you," his customer replied.   
  
"And your phone number is?" he asked, waiting to input the information.  
  
Another sniffle and then a quiet, "Five five five, eighty seven, twenty nine."  
  
The computer pulled up the address. "The last name is Weir and your address is 1392 Amberwood Road, apartment 5B?" Lee asked to confirm.  
  
The lady on the other end of the line blew her nose again, then said, "Yes."  
  
Lee hit the save button and the total came up. "That will be seventeen dollars and sixteen cents and we'll be there in about twenty five minutes."  
  
He heard a soft "Thank you," and then the line went dead.   
  
Lee hung up and turned to his wife Wei in the kitchen. "That was the lady at 1392 Amberwood again."  
  
Wei looked up and asked, "The one in 5B?"  
  
"Yes," he replied, running a hand over his face.  
  
She cocked her head. "She was crying again wasn't she?"  
  
Lee rolled his shoulders uncomfortably. "Yes, she was. At least she wasn't sobbing out her order this time."  
  
Wei sighed and started preparing the order. "She's ordered from us practically every day this month."  
  
He sighed as well and leaned against a counter. "Yes, I know. You'd think I'd be happier, having such a loyal customer."  
  
"Lee, I know you are a kind hearted man," Wei said as she threw more ingredients into the wok. "You're worried about the woman."  
  
Lee shook his head ruefully. His wife knew him very well indeed. "Every time I take her order I feel like I should give her the Suicide Hotline number along with her order total. And our driver says she looks like she's slept in her clothes and hasn't taken a shower most of time."  
  
Wei sighed. "Lee, you can't help everyone in the world." She stirred the wok briskly and added the shrimp back in. "I'm sure she has friends and family who are looking out after her."  
  
Lee gave his wife a half smile and turned to greet their delivery driver as he came through the front door.


End file.
